Subtle Romance
by phyfrea
Summary: An extremely fluffy one-shot about the subtle flirting that Chad and Sonny do. COMPLETE.


**Disclaimer: Nope, do not own SWAC. All rights go to Steve Marmel (I think :).**

**Author's note: This is the fluffiest (read: most plot-less) piece of Channy I've ever written. There is no particular order to it.**

_**Sonny in a skirt**_

Your eyes travel up and down my body, lingering on my legs for more than a few innocent moments, causing blood to rush to my cheeks and my knees to go weak.

Yet I stand and meet your eyes resolutely, pretending to be totally unmindful of the shyness threatening to overwhelm me.

"_Good_," you say softly.

"Good," I smile and deviate my gaze away from yours. _Thank you, Chad._

"Fine," you say and turn to go.

"Fine," I reply and walk away.

"I _so_ need to buy more skirts," I announce to an empty hall.

_**Sonny at Mackenzie Falls**_

"I'll be here for you, always and _forever_," you say and pause dramatically.

The words resonate through the stage powerfully as you pretend to stare off into distant space, when, in reality, your gaze is fixed in my direction.

I am entranced by its intensity.

"_Cut_!" yells the director, effectively shaking me out of my reverie.

A shudder runs through my spine and suddenly, I want to know what it would be like to _really_ be at the receiving end of those words.

_**Sonny after the dance**_

"Sonny is unusually quiet. What's up Sonny girl?"

"Hello?...Sonny?...You here?"

A pair of fingers snaps in my face.

"Huh?" I ask, startled.

"Are you still with us?"

"Yes"

Little do they know that I am frozen back in that moment in your arms.

_**Sonny on a date**_

I catch you making out fiercely with an anorexic doll of a girl. My heart snaps into two. And despite resistance, tears stream down my face. I hate you _and_ that bimbo.

The next day, I notice you strut into the cafeteria from the corner of my eye.

I decide the time is right. Pulling myself to my full height, I pompously flirt with the tacos guy. Taking the bait just as I hope, you unsuccessfully attempt to conceal your jealousy. Deriving a bout of vindictive pleasure from it, I walk away.

Oh, revenge is sweet.

_**Sonny on leave**_

I decide to take a week off and go to Wisconsin, and you know nothing about it. Two days later, you call me and tell that you mistakenly dialed the wrong number.

_I miss you too, Chad._

I smile and reply that I came to Wisconsin because I wanted a respite from you, and yet you'd found a way to disturb me. You retort back wittily and we get into our argument mode. Finally, when I keep the phone down, I look at my watch only to see that we'd been chatting for _three_ whole hours!

Preparing for a nice tell-off from my mother, I trudge down the stairs.

_**Sonny in his arms**_

I hurry through the hallways and inadvertently, run into your arms. The aroma of your cologne takes over my senses and I forget how to breathe. I drown in your sapphire eyes and instinctively lean towards your lips.

"Oh Chad Dylan!" I whisper.

Then your phone rings and shatters the moment. Disappointed, I walk away.

Later, I find a note on my vanity saying 'I'm sorry'

I smile. _It's okay, Chad. There's always another chance._

_**Sonny gets asked to the ball**_

Mr. Condor announces a ball while we are at commissary.

Your blue eyes catch mine and your head tilts a fraction of a degree to the left, as though in question. My heart begins beating faster. "_Yes_," I whisper and bat my eyes. Your lips unfurl into a beautiful smile. Suddenly, I do not want to be anywhere but in your arms.

_**Sonny's birthday gift**_

I walk into the prophouse and am met by a blinding flash of colors. I hear a chorus of 'Happy birthday!'. Suddenly, I'm enveloped in a fierce hug by my dad, whom I had last seen a year ago and had not expected here at all. My eyes brim with happy tears. I missed him a lot.

From over his shoulder, I see you standing inconspicuously in a corner, wearing a satisfied smile on your face. Oh, the things you do for me, Chad. _Thank_ _you_, I mouth. You shake it off with a casual shrug.

_I love you._

**Author note 2: I hope you enjoyed reading it. **_**Do**_** leave a review :)**

**About **_**Rekindling the spark, **_**I uploaded a chapter recently. But I think some of you had a problem with the link. But it has been uploaded properly now. So you can go read it.**


End file.
